Implantable devices that deliver anti-arrhythmia therapy save lives. Typical types of anti-arrhythmia therapy include anti-tachycardia pacing therapy, cardioversion shock therapy and defibrillation shock therapy. In general, such therapies are implemented in response to detection of an arrhythmia. Many implantable devices detect and classify arrhythmia and then respond based on the classification. For example, ATP therapy may be delivered in response to classification of an arrhythmia as a tachycardia while defibrillation shock therapy may be delivered in response to classification of an arrhythmia as fibrillation. While such therapies have proven successful, success is not guaranteed; thus, a need for improved therapies exists.
Various exemplary methods, devices, systems, etc., described herein acquire information pertaining to ischemia and use such information in determining an appropriate anti-arrhythmia therapy. Ischemia is a condition resulting from insufficient myocardial blood flow, which may be a consequence of arrhythmia or a cause of arrhythmia. Further, ischemia can contribute to worsening of an arrhythmia. Thus, if ischemia is present, information pertaining to ischemia can aid in selecting or adjusting anti-arrhythmia therapy. Other exemplary methods, devices, systems, etc., are also disclosed.